For the Love of Billy!
by Maviea
Summary: Torrie Wilson loves her boyfriend Billy Gunn but also has feelings for another Billy what happens when the two Billy's meet face to face. Sorry this story will not be continued.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters WWE does this is my first wrestling fic so don't kill if it's bad.  
  
************************************************************  
  
As I drove back to the motel which me and Billy Gunn share a room. I told Billy, I would be gone all day because of a photo shoot. But to my luck it got cancelled because of the weather. I'm excited about surprising, Billy. I parked the car and walked into the lobby. Hi, Torrie I hear from across the room. I turn to see my friend Stacy Kiebler running towards me. Stacy followed me into the elevator and I pushed the eighth floor and Stacy pushed the tenth floor. So your photo shoot got cancelled too hugh? Yah I told her. Well I'm going to surprise Andrew aka Test. In real life Test treats Stacy like she was a queen. I told her I'm going to surprise Billy. Billy Kidman she asked with a look of hope. No, Billy Gunn my boyfriend remember? Yah I just thought you two made a cute couple.  
"Ding" Thank God; I said in my head I didn't want to respond to her last comment. I said good-bye and started walking down the hall. As I walked down the hall I started thinking about what my friend had said. The truth was I did miss Billy Kidman. We were together in WcW and for some reason I miss him. But I'm happy with Billy Gunn I got to stop thinking about Billy Kidman.  
Oh wait I just walked passed my room. I turned around and started thinking I don't wake Billy up he probably still sleeping, plus he is a very light sleeper. I can't wait to see his face when he sees me in the morning. I opened the door and walked into the room to find my boyfriend in bed having sex with my mother in law. I started hollering at him. He jumped up and started telling me he loved me and would never want to hurt me I laughed and pointed at Dawn Marie. She came over and starting petting my hair and saying poor, poor Torrie. I slapped her and kick Billy in the crotch. I ran to the elevator and pushed the lobby floor button. I walked up to the lobbyist and asked while crying what room Andrew Martin was in. The End what do you think should I Wright another chapter. 


	2. Billy's ever ware

Authors note: I don't own wwe or any of the characters. Vince does he is lucky.  
  
*As I ran up to the counter I didn't notice who was sitting in the lobby. Torrie, are you ok. I hear someone say as I turn around to see Billy Kidman. I start to say I was fine but ended up crying harder. He pulls me into his arms and holds me while rubbing my back till I calmed down. Billy's Point of View. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *I hate it when she cry's. I wonder what that idiot boyfriend of hers did now. I never made her cry like this when we were together. Good she's calmed down are you alright. Yah I'll be fine I just want to find Stacy. She turned back to the receptionist. As I start to walk away she put her hand on my shoulder and hugs me while telling me thank you. I said no problem and walked out to the cab. Torries Point of View. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hi I'm looking for Andrew Martins room. I know he is on the tenth floor. She looked through her papers and said room 105. Thank you I told her and turn to walk to the elevators. Torrie! I lift up my head only to see the one person I hated in the world at this moment and that was of course Billy Gunn. Listen I'm sorry I wasn't thinking please forgive me. You got to be kidding me right you think I would forgive you after all you have done. You knew how much I hated her because of what she did to my father how could you. I know your upset but can't we talk about this. No, I said while walking into the elevator and pushing the tenth floor and I hollered out at him to stay out of my life for ever I've had enough of you and your lies.  
  
SORRY it's short. I hope you liked it 


	3. Stacy

Torries point of view  
  
As I rode the elevator to the 10th floor I thought about every thing that had happened seeing Billy Kidman and then running into Billy Gunn. It was as if my whole life was rune by Billy's. * Ding * Thank goodness I'm here. I get off the elevator and hurry down the hall until I reached Stacy and Andrew's room. I knocked on the door and when Andrew came to the door and saw me he just stared at first, then he opened the door and said Stacy is on the balcony. He must have noticed that I had been crying and he knew when I was upset all I wanted was to see Stacy. So I ran past him and hurried to the balcony and kneeled in front of Stacy crying she started to rub my back and I laid my head on her lap. She kept asking me what happened I tried to tell her but all I could say was I hate Billy. ************** Stacy's point of view. ******************** Oh great what did he do now. He doesn't deserve Torrie. Come on honey calm down what happened. Here wipe your face. She told me about when she opened the door Billy was in bed with Dawn. I got up and started hollering. "What a jerk who does he think he is." Torrie started to smile and laugh because Andrew came running thinking I was talking about him. He started to apologies by saying he was sorry for what ever it was he did. He begged me not to leave him. That is when I started to laugh. I then told him what was going on. He looked at me and said with a sigh of relief thank goodness because I couldn't think of any thing I did wrong. Well I don't mean thank goodness that Billy was with dawn but.. I put my hand on his face before he could finish and ask him if he could take Torrie to her old room to get her bags than bring her and her stuff back her if you don't mind her staying with us. He said that would be fine. I gave Torrie a hug and kissed Andrew before they left to go get her stuff. I sat down and put my head in my hands. *********Torries point of view. ************* Well here goes nothing. I looked at Andrew and told him thank you for every thing. He turned to me and gave me a hug and told me it was no problem. While riding the elevator down to the eighth floor all I could do was worry about what was going to happen. *Ding* Breath in and out. Ready Torrie. As ready as, I'll ever be. We walked down the hall till we reached the door. I reached my hand up and slowly knocked on it. The next thing I knew Billy was looking down at me I told him I'm here for my stuff and then Andrew pushed him aside so I could go in. Who do you think you are this is my room and the only way Torrie can come in is if she is going to stay. The next thing I know Billy on the ground knock out I looked at Andrew and he was smiling saying that he had been waiting to hit him. I hurried and got my stuff pack. I told Andrew that was it. He pick up my suit case and said let's get out of here. I guess I'm ready and walked out the door. 


	4. Billys

Sorry it has taken so long to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
TORRIE and ANDREW on the elevator. When I was finally on the elevator I broke down crying. Are you ok? Yah I'll be fine thanks Andrew for every thing. No problem Stacy would have killed me if I didn't do any thing. I laughed for the first time. Andrew smiled and laughed with me. Ding. We were finally to his floor. When I saw Stacy waiting by the door I ran to her and hugged her. I told her everything that had happened.  
  
*In a bar some where near the motel.* (Billy Kidman and Ray Mysterio) Billy? Oh sorry Ray. Ever since you got here it has been like your mind is some ware else. Sorry I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Like what? You can tell me if you can't trust Ray you can't trust any one. Yah I know. Then tell me bro. Alright do you remember when me and Torrie were dating back in WcW. Yah, you two were closer than me and Angie at time. (Laughing) And we were married. (Laughing) I saw her today and she was crying. Come on Billy tell me every thing. I'm the doctor of love. Billy laughed which made Ray happy to see. Sure you are Ray. Oh come on just tell me. Billy started; well I was waiting for the taxi in the lobby of the hotel. She came running out of the elevator crying. I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't say. I hugged her and rubbed her back telling her that every thing was ok. She calmed down went up to the desk ask for a room and left. Did you ever find out what was wrong? No I'm just guessing that idiot screwed up. Ray laughed knowing who Billy was talking about. Well it's getting late I'm going too head back to the motel. Billy told Ray. Well I'll head back with you. Ray said while grabbing his coat.  
  
*Back at Stacy and Andrew's room.*  
Stacy and Torrie were laughing at what had happened and Andrew was busy trying to sleep. When I saw Billy's face after Andrew hit him I couldn't help but smile. I wish I had gone. Now that's enough talk about that Billy lets move on to the next. Stacy said while eyeing Torrie's face. There's nothing to say. Yes there is I saw that smile. Stacy said while pointing at Torrie. He was in the lobby when I was trying to find out your room number. He was just really sweet. Torrie said while turning a slight red. You like him I know it. Stacy said. Alright I do. Torrie finally gave in. Then tell him. I can't not after what I did to him back in WcW. Don't worry that is in the past. He probable doesn't even remember. I don't know. Come on Torrie. Alright I'll talk to him. Someday, in the future. Torrie said under her breath. But of course Stacy heard her. Torrie you can do it don't worry. Now lets get some sleep before Andrew Starts to get grumpy. Torrie laughed and said ok. I'll find him tomorrow. Stacy and Torrie turned out the lights and went to bed. Torrie couldn't stop thinking about Billy Kidman.  
  
* That's it for this chapter I hope you like it. Please review. * 


	5. The meeting of faith

Torrie stayed with Stacy when ever she had the chance. Since Stacy was on raw and she was on smackdown it made it very difficult for them to be together. Torrie was stuck to deal with Dawn Marie and Billy Gunn on her own.

****In side the women's locker room

One Saturday after noon Torrie was in the women's locker room when her step mother came in. Well what do we have here? Torrie ignored her, as best she could till Dawn touched her hair. Who do you think you are coming in here and touching my hair? Well it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Shut up Dawn and I mean it. Poor baby had to sleep alone last night. I rather be alone then be with any thing you had before. (Dawn look at Torrie with an evil glare and stormed out of the locker room.) Torrie smiled to herself before leaving the locker room to prepare for the swim suit competition.

Torrie walking down the ramp

(Torrie went to the ring ware Sable, Jackie and Dawn Marie was waiting.) Jamie Noble was the annocer for everything. We did a beach setting I did the best I could but in the end Miss Jackie won. I was happy she won as long as it wasn't Dawn Marie I would be happy. After the competition I went back to the locker room got changed and decided to look for Billy Kidman. I walked around the arena until I found him in the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria

(Torrie watched the table ware she had seen Billy Kidman sitting along with Rey Mysterio and Shannon Moore.) I finally walked in and sat at a different table by myself not knowing what to do.

At Billy Kidman's Table

Hey Billy, How's it working between you and London as tag team partners? Shannon asked. Well I guess every thing is going alright he doesn't talk much. I wonder why when he has you as a partner. Rey laughed. What do you mean? Well when me and you were partners back in WcW days you were always nervous and would never talk. It took me forever to get you trust me. So you are probably doing the same thing with him that you did to me. Billy started to laugh at Rey's comment well your probably right. I'm sorry to have to break a happy moment but I got to get going I have to get ready for my match. Shannon said. I better get going to Rey also said. Well my match is already down so I'm going to head back to the motel. Billy added. They all shook hands and said later. Rey and Shannon left while Billy left a tip. On his way out he noticed Torrie sitting by her self.

Torrie's table

Why I'm I so nervous. Just stand up and walk over there and say hi. She kept telling her self. (Torrie kept debating with her self that she didn't realize that Billy Kidman was heading towards her) That's it I'm going to go over there right now. (She stood up and as she turned and started to walk she walked right into Billy Kidman.)

hope you enjoyed end of chapter.


	6. new billy

Thank you for reviewing Please read and review I don't own any of the characters If you would like to use my story please ask

Oh, my gosh! Sorry about that I wasn't looking. Torrie said while looking at the ground. No problem. Billy Kidman told her. Ware are you off to. Billy asked. I was I was. Torrie kept repeating until Billy spoke up. Well I was just going to head back to the hotel would you like to ride along. Thank you, Billy for asking. I would love a ride. We can stop at the hotels bar and get a couple of drinks and talk for a while Billy added. Sure that sounds like fun after what I've been through today. She said nervously while playing with her hair.

**_In Billy Gunns locker room_**

I can't believe the way she has been acting it was just one time. Billy said while walking back and forth with Dawn Marie watching. What about last New Years Eve? Dawn asked while looking at her nails. Oh come on Dawn I was talking about how many times we got caught I know we have done it before!Oh sorry, (Dawn said sarcastically.) you need to relax. How can you tell me to relax at a time like this? Torrie won't speak to me, every time Andrew sees me he threatens me also if Stacy sees me she will most likely come up to me and slaps me in the face and Victoria spills what ever she is drinking on my clothes or hits me in the crotch. Poor Billy Dawn says while rubbing his back to get him to sit down.

I'm sorry to tell you this Billy but I saw Torrie in the cafeteria eating a lone. How is that a bad thing? Let me finish. She didn't stay alone. What do you mean? Billy Kidman went over to her and then they left together. WHAT! Who does Billy Kidman think he is taking off with my girl!

_**Billy and Torrie in Billy's car.**_

So how are you doing lately? Billy asked Torrie as he started driving out of the arena. Well every thing has been going as planed I guess. How come you were eating alone in the cafeteria? I guess because my girl friends already left.

Aww I see. You could have sat with me and Rey. I didn't see you there. Oh. Soooo ware is the famous Billy Gunn? I guess with my skanky Step Mother, Dawn. Torrie said while making a fist. Ok I'm guessing that is a bad topic. Billy Kidman said while pulling into the Hotel.(Billy got out of the car and ran over to open the car door for Torrie.)

**_(Once they were inside they went to the bar ordered some drinks and fond a table to sit down and talk.)_** I saw you and London face Rico and Charlie Haas. I got a big kick out of it. Neither you nor London would get into the ring because of Rico. Torrie and Billy began to laugh. Next thing they know Billy hit the floor because he got hit in the face.

Well Thank you for reviewing and reading my story please continue to leave reviews.

Next chapter the conflict


End file.
